Fate of the Force
by Mystical Myst
Summary: AU: What if fate had other plans for Anakin Skywalker? They say there are parallel universes, co-existing side by side, but never interacting, except for once. This is a story of what would have happened had Padme Amidala not returned to Coruscant during AOTC. Instead Obi-Wan and Anakin receive another assignment protect Tris Sparrow.
1. Chapter 1

**Fate of the Force**

AU: What if fate had other plans for Anakin Skywalker. They say there are parallel universes, co-existing side by side, but never interacting, except for once. This is the story of Tris a girl from our universe, who is mysteriously thrust into the Star Wars universe. Tris was an ordinary girl, trying to make her way through university. Never once did she expect to wake up on Coruscant under the protection of the Jedi knights.

This is a story of what would have happened had Padme Amidala not returned to Coruscant during the Attack of the Clones. Instead Obi-Wan and Anakin receive another assignment protect Tris Sparrow, to find out who is trying to murder her, and why.

This story will follow the path of Attack of the Clones through Revenge of the Sith, will the presence of Tris divert Anakin's ultimate fate?

O -

There was a strange feel to the air, heavy with the feeling of foreboding. I had this feeling that something was going to happen, something that was change my life forever, but I just could not make sense of it. It was enough to make me feel uneasy. It had started earlier that morning the winds picked up and the air grew just a little colder. Moreover, if it was a straight gentle breeze, it might have been okay, but this wind was brutal. It was a cold wind that stung, coming in every each way. What was even harder to understand is that there did not seem to be anyone else bothered by it. The people on the street acted almost as if there was no wind at all. But, I am getting ahead of myself. Let me tell you a little about myself:

My name is Tris Sparrow, I live in a sleepy town with a population of 3000. I might be just like you, except that since I was a little girl I knew I was a sensitive. I can feel when something is going to happen before it happens. I can tell when there are spirits around us. They are our guides. Do not get me wrong I am not a seer nor a clairvoyant. I can only sense these things. You could say that I am very aware of a higher power something controlling everything that we do. It was this ability that led me to study at the international school of clairvoyance. It was actually from one of my classes that I was heading back home from, however, it was not to be.

Before I could take another step, my body was engulfed in light and darkness all at the same time. I could no longer move, as I felt that there was a force that pulled me in every direction. The pressure was so great that I did the only thing that I could do, scream. Suddenly just when I thought that I could not take it anymore, the pressure disappeared leaving me in a vacuum of space. I tried looking around to see if I could make sense of my surroundings. That was only when sings got really strange. It was not just a vacuum of space. It was actually space. Yet, there was something different. I was always told that space was empty but I seemed to be able to see stars and planets all around me. It did not make sense and it made me feel a little uneasy.

"Do not fret child." Came a voice from the darkness.

"Who are you?"

"I am the force."

"The force? What is that?" I asked still skeptical.

"Search your feelings child, I am all around you. I am what lets you sense things before they happen. I am life, you already know me." I closed my eyes as the force spoke and it was true I could feel it. There very gently I could feel a stream of energy flowing through me like a gentle caress. "Do you understand now?" It asked.

"Yes, but what do you want with me?"

"You are needed." It was frustrating that the force only seemed to give snippets of information but the lack of complete sentences was unnerving.

"Where? Where am I needed?"

"Coruscant, the Capital of the galaxies. There is a Jedi there who will need your help. He is the chosen one, known as Anakin Skywalker." Why did that name seem so familiar, I just could not place it.

"What must I do to help him?" I asked.

"It is your Journey Tris, it is for you to discover how you must aid him. You must follow your feelings and trust your instincts." The force said, its voice ever fading. I panicked, how could it just leave me here with such vague instructions. I was scared I did not know what to do or if I could even do this on my own.

"Wait, please don't go. I don't know how to do this."

"Do not fret child you will know in your heart what to do. If you ever need me look deep inside of yourself and I will be there, always. Good luck Tris." With that, the voice was gone, leaving me in darkness. I knew that if I let my fears take control that I would likely have a nervous breakdown. Then I remembered its last words, about that it would always be there guiding me. Taking a deep breath, I centered myself, and reached deep inside. First, there was nothing, and then suddenly I could see it, a small flicker of a light. Dim at first but the more I focused on it the more intense it got. The force. I realized. Focusing all I could on it I could hear its voice. 'Trust your instincts.' And it was then that I knew that I could do this.

"Alright I am ready." Within an instant, I was once again engulfed in light, pulled through the rift of space itself, to the journey that lay ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fate of the Force chapter 2**

When the light finally faded, again I was surprised to find that I was in what seemed to be a cabin aboard a ship. The cabin was decorated in a simple pure white. So much so that it was pristinely, white. I could not help but chuckle to myself as I thought that Howard Hughes would have no problem living in a place like this.

Getting up from the bed, I made my way around the room, trying to get a feel of the place, and perhaps an idea of where we were or where we were going. It was not until I approached to the window that I got the shock of my life. Not only was this a ship it was a freaking space ship. I was on the verge of giving myself a nervous breakdown, but then I remembered the odd conversation I had just moments before with the Force. This must be something to do with it. After all, the conversation I had was while I was floating in outer space. So being on a space ship should not have been such a surprise. Before I could think to much further on it there was a sudden knock on the door. I quickly took a moment to compose myself, before heading over to the door. On the other side, there was a military official. Thank goodness, my dad had been in the military or I would never have recognized this man's rank as being a lieutenant.

"Milady we are making our final approach to Coruscant." He informed in a kind but military fashion. That name Coruscant, it sounded so familiar. It was only after a short moment of deliberation that I remembered that was the name of the city that the force had talked about. But it did not make sense why talk about approaching a city from outer space, would you not say the name of the planet instead...? no it could not be could it…?

"Coruscant?" I asked hoping that it was not what I thought it was.

The poor lieutenant on the other hand must of thought that I lost my mind instead. "Coruscant milady, it is the center of the galaxy. And the capital of the republic."

"Then why would you not say the name of the planet instead if we are arriving from out of space?" I was sounding like a spoiled child, but I did not care. If the force was unwilling to give me information, then by the gods I would get all the information from other people.

"Milady I am beginning to worry for you, you do not seem well. May I call the healers?"

"Please lieutenant, if you would be so kind please humor me. I really need to know."

Taking a deep sigh the lieutenant began to tell where and why we were going. I am sure that what he really was thinking was just to get me off of his back. So that he could return to his other duties. "Your father is sending you to the city of Coruscant to study to become a Seer. You are to follow the long bloodline of your family. Who have been seers for centuries. In addition, some of the most powerful ones too. Coruscant is the capital of the republic but it is also a planet. It is a city planet if you will. Does this satisfy you Milady?"

Wow it was more than I could have imagined. But it did explain why the Force said that I would know what to do. It took a while to realize that the poor man was waiting for my response. "Yes lieutenant thank you."

"Very well milady, if you would be so kind, please follow me to the hall you need to strap yourself in for landing.

"Yes of course." I said as I followed him out to take my seat.

I did not know what would await me in Coruscant, but whatever came my way I would be ready. The pilot came on informing that we were entering the hemisphere of Coruscant. I guess some things would always be the same no matter how odd the surroundings were.

Peeking outside of the window, I forgot all about the strange situation I was in. Instead, the sight before me fascinated me. Coruscant was truly a spectacular planet. It was not like earth, but rather it possessed seas of lights in all sorts of shapes and sizes. It was more than I could ever have imagined. But it was also something that I knew was not to be contemplated but rather enjoyed as an experience for itself. And, so for once my overactive brain was silent for the rest of the journey.

It was not until we had safely docket at the landing base, that there would be another incidence.

It was only when the pilot had shut down the engines and lowered the gangway of the spaceship that I got out of my seat and stood by the military personnel that waiting to escort me. I took a deep steadying breath; whatever new adventure awaited me would soon begin. It was a notion that both excited me and frightened me all at once. I slowly closed my eyes, searching for that soothing presence that I now knew to be the source and was calmed tremendously by finding it slowly caressing my soul. It would surely be my source of strength for the trials that would come.

"Ready milady?" the captain asked.

"Ready" I said as I took the first step on the gangway. It was then that everything seemed to slow down, until I seemed to be moving in slow motion. Taking the next step was when I heard it. The force whispering to me 'get down sparrow.' It was a voice said with such care and yet so much foreboding, unlike anything I had ever felt before. That I did the only thing that I could do. In an instant, I threw myself to the ground for no apparent reason. That is not at first, however, the second that I hit the ground it came first the blast, then the heat and lastly the screaming. Looking up in shock, I saw it the flames. There had been a bomb placed on the gangway. It was something that I could not understand. How could this have happened? Who was trying to kill me? What kind of a world had I been thrown into?

I tried to get up, to move over to the men that had surrounded me, protecting me. They now lay in heaps around me. Hurt and dying, all because of me. But, before I could move much further there came a warm hand on my shoulder. "Don't move young one." I looked up at the new arrival and saw a man dressed in robes, he almost looked to be like some kind of holy man. It was not until I noticed the weapons, which he had on him that I realized this was no holly man at all but rather he must have been some sort of warrior, maybe a soldier. His eyes though they held such wisdom and knowledge. He had certainly seen things in his life. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes but the others. Help them." I pleaded.

The man only nodded before he took forth what must have been a communication device as he quickly began to call for medical assistance. But, he never went to the men instead he regarded me once again.

"Can you walk?"

"Yes, but…"

"Good then let's go, you are not safe here Sparrow." He said as he brought me to my feet and began to lead me away.

"No the men you got to help them. We can't leave them here." I tried to protest but it was of no use.

"The once that can be saved will be taken care of. You however are of more importance. We must go the attackers may come back you are not safe here."

"Where are you taking me, and how do you know my name?" I was confused and shaken, and composure was not an option right now.

"I am taking you to the Jedi temple where you will be safe. As for knowing whom you are, your family is well known to the Jedi council. You belong to the line of the great seers. You are of high importance to the balance of the force." I did not listen too much, to what he said about my family, but rather focused on where he was taking me. The Jedi temple, the Jedi. That was where the force talked about this Anakin Skywalker. And it was then that I knew that I had to let this man take me. I would find my destiny there. It had finally begun.

 **A/N: Well here it is chapter two. I hope you like it so far. This is my first attempt at a star wars fanfic, so I would love to hear what you think**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So this chapter will follow some of the scene from Attack of the clones. Yet, there will also be a lot of differences. I have taken quite a number of liberties with characters and such. But this is after all an AU and a work of fiction. So please bear with me. Also Shaak Ti will be a big part of this story. So please bear with me**

 **Chapter 3:**

It was not until we were out of harm's way that I felt comfortable in asked the man beside me: "Will you at least tell me who you are?"

"You are telling me that you are following me without knowing who was taking you or where too?" The man asked partially shocked, and partially amused by me. Well it was good to know that I was good for comical relief, I thought. However, I knew that I had to play my cards correctly. It would not do to get upset with him. It was one of the downsides of being thrust into a life that I did not know.

"I can't explain it; I just knew that I had to go with you. It is hard to explain it is like there is a voice speaking to me… I am sorry if it sounds strange." I said as I ran my hand, frustratingly, through my long strawberry blonde hair.

The man before me stopped in his tracks as he gazed at me bewildered. Dare I say it? He actually looked impressed. "Not at all child that is the Force that is talking to you. But tell me young Sparrow, how far are you in your training to become a seer?"

"Not far at all, I was just to begin in fact." I answered, drawing on some of the information that I had been given to me just moments before, while still on the spaceship.

"Impressive," he whispered amazed. "My name is Jedi Master Mace Windu. As for where I am taking you. I am taking you to the Jedi temple where we can decide what we must do about your assassination attempt." That stopped me in my tracts. Assassination attempt? Why would anyone want me dead? This was just getting more and more confusing. It were these worries that I chose to voice to Master Windu.

"You are very important to us Jedi, and to the destiny of the Force. Your family is a long line of powerful seers. If they were to kill you, there would be no way of knowing what would happen. You have to understand this child your powers can be used for both light and dark. Your soul determines which path you take. Should it become corrupt, you would be lost to the dark." He finally gave the explanation that the Force had not. And, wow, no pressure at all. It was only then that I saw that he was still staring and me waiting for a response.

"Thank you Master Windu for explaining it to me."

"I must say Tris, I am surprised that your parents did not explain it to you before," the truth is that they probably did but again, new life and all. "But please we need to hurry!" And with that we were off again, continuing the rest of our journey to the Jedi temple in silence.

Slowly and quietly we entered to temple and made are way up through the elevator systems. One thing was for sure I was shocked by how large this place was. It felt like they could have hidden an entire village in this temple. But from what I could gather from Master Windu, it must also have been close to the truth. After all the way that he talked about the Jedi, it was more than just a profession, it was a career, finally we arrived at two large doors, and before going in he turned to me explaining what was going to happen.

"This is the Jedi council. The other masters and I will deem the necessary and appropriate actions to keep you safe."

"Ok thank you Master Windu."

Nodding in response, he waved his hands and with that, the doors opened, leading us into the council. Before I could say anything, we were greeted by a little green man.

"Found young Tris Sparrow, you have." He directed to Master Windu.

"Yes Master Yoda, she was thankfully unharmed, the force was with her it seems. I have ordered the medical units to assist the remaining survivors. I hope to be briefed on their progress soon." Master Yoda nodded in understanding before he turned his attention once again to me.

"Welcome to Coruscant, Tris Sparrow. Your tragedy on the landing platform terrible. Seeing you alive brings warm feelings to my heart."

"Thank you Master Yoda, do you know who would want me dead." I asked him, but it was Windu who replied.

"Our intelligence points to it being disgruntle spice miners on the moons of Naboo. They could have been hired as fortune soldiers. Perhaps by someone who would find it beneficial to have you eliminated."

"I believe that it was Count Dokku who hired them." Came the reply from another Jedi. Which in turn seemed to quickly spark a debate amongst them, and the next one perked up.

"He is a political idealist not a murdered."

"Shaark Ti is right. Count Dokku was once a Jedi; he could not have assassinated anyone. It is not in his nature."

As he said this, I heard a whisper in my ear 'Beware of the dark' but when I turned there was no one there. What did it mean? But before I could dwell on the thought, I heard Master Yoda's voice.

"But for certain Sparrow, in grave danger you are."

"Masters may I suggest that young Tris Sparrow be placed under our protection?" Shaak Ti asked.

"Do you think that this is really necessary?" Would I really need to be followed around by some bodyguard? I hated the idea of having to sacrifice my freedom. Yet, on the other hand I knew that I needed the Jedi if I was to find Anakin. After all that was my purpose here, or so I had been told.

"You do not believe that the situation is that serious?" She asked, reading my mind. "Oh but I do. I realize that the idea of additional security at this time seems like a burden. But it would be the wisest course of action, right now." She paused for just a second, giving me a piercing look, and I suddenly got the feeling that she could see straight through me. It was then that she said something that surprised me and it was not what she said but how she said it. "How about placing her under the protection of Master Kanobi and his Padawan, Anakin Skywalker." I was shocked; suddenly I knew that she knew something.

"That is possible, he has just returned from a border dispute on Ancion. I will have Obi-Wan report to you immediately Tris." Master Windu said.

"Thank you."

"An apartment prepared for you, we have." Master Yoda informed me, signaling that the meeting was over. But before he could say anything it was Shaak Ti who spoke up offering to escort me there, something that the Jedi Masters seemed to be quite alright with.

"Alright, I will send word for Obi-Wan to meet you there. If there is anything else that we can help you with, please let us know." Master Windu said.

"Thank you masters." I replied in farewell as I headed out of the council room with Shaak Ti. Once we were out of ears shot of the Masters, she wasted no time pulling me into the shadows. At first, I was frightened, but then she spoke in the most serious of tones.

"Listen Tris, this is of most importance, you must save Skywalker. I fear that something terrible is going to happen to him. Maybe not now but soon it will."

"What will happen?" I asked shock.

"I don't know, but I fear that it has something to do with the dark side. You must keep him in the light. Please Tris it is vital that you do this. He is to bring balance to the force alone he cannot do this. But with you he has a chance."

"How do you know that I can do this?"

"The force has told me that this is possible. It speaks to me just as it does to you. I know this for I have read your mind." And there it was. The reason behind her all-knowing look.

"Is this why you suggested I be placed in Obi-Wans protection?"

"Yes this way you can get close to young Anakin, I fear he will need you before too long."

I could see the worry and the panic in Shaak Ti's eyes and I knew that whatever was going to happen would be bad. And it was in that minute that I made up my mind that I would help Anakin and Shaak Ti in any way that I could.

"Alright I will do my best. I will guide him as best as I can." I replied with more confidence than I was feeling at the time. But it seemed to be all that Shaak Ti needed.

"Good now come along it is time for you to meet them." And with that I moved forward to face my destiny, not knowing if it was a path that would let me remain in the light or if it would lead me to the dark.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here is chapter 4. I have changed one little thing and that is the following:**

' _ **Speech of the force'**_

' **Speech of Tris."**

 **Also thank you for the follows I really appreciate it**

 **Chapter 4:**

I could not believe the apartment that they had given me. It was a freakin penthouse. Apparently, it paid off to be connected to the Jedi. I was too busy admiring the city skyline from the balcony to really care what was going on inside. Shaak Ti said that she was going to do a preliminary round of the apartment, to make sure that there were no dangers. So I guess that is what she was doing.

I was still lost in my thoughts when I heard Shaak Ti speak to a new arrival.

"Obi-Wan it is so good to see you again."

"It's good to see you again too Shaak Ti. What is the status on the apartment?"

"I have run a preliminary round of the apartment and all seems quiet. No threats to be detected." Shaak Ti informed him.

"Good, good."

"Tris, Master Kanobi and Padawan Skywalker are here to see you." Shaak Ti called out to me from the other side of the balcony doors. I guess it was now or never. With one final deep calming breath, I made my way into the apartment. The two men that entered were both striking in their own right. The older was more filled out with strawberry blonde hair that reminded me of my own. While the younger was taller, leaner, with dark blonde hair, and an intensity in his eyes that made me shudder. There was recklessness in them, power but also a deep compassion. It took all my will to tear my eyes from his. A feat made harder by the fact that I could feel his eyes still on me. I could not place it but there was such a connection between us. Something drew me to this man.

"Master Kanobi this is Tris Sparrow, she is a Seer. She has an unusually strong link to the force for one who is not a Jedi." Shaak Ti began to explain the situation to Kanobi. "We do believe that she is the other half of the prophecy." I could see that the younger man's interest was sparked, but he remained silent. While I could see that, there was surprise in Kanobi's eyes, along with acknowledgement. However, he made sure that the man behind him did not see.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Sparrow. I am Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kanobi, and this," he said refereeing to the man standing behind him, "Is my padawan learner Anakin Skywalker." As he said that two things happened at the same time. I felt a jolt of electricity between Skywalker and me, it was a jolt that I knew that he felt as well. I could see it in his eyes, the confusion, the shock and the ever present intense look in his eyes. As I observed him I felt the Force crackling around me, as it whispered ' _He is your destiny"_ 'what am I to do Force.' I asked back, ' _stay close to him, you are connected he will need you before the end_.' 'I don't understand, how are we connected?' ' _The chosen one and the Seer are bound by the force; one cannot live without the other.'_ And just like that the Force was once again silent. Well thanks for the encrypted code. I made a mental note to remember it and try to decode it later. I will find out what it meant. If there was one thing I could not stand it was having the universe hiding secrets from the Force and me would be no different. But, that was for later. For now, I still had the two men in front of me waiting for my response. I looked up at them and they looked at me with surprise.

"It is good to meet you both, Master Kanobi, and Padawan Skywalker. But please call me Tris. If we are to be spending a lot of time together, then I would not be able to stand the formalities for long to rigid." I told them this earned me a small nervous chuckle. "Please tell me why you are looking at me so strange?" I asked not being able to stand the tension any longer.

"You do not know?"

"Well if I knew I would not ask."

"Tuche." Kanobi said, "You mind was gone for a while and your body glowed with a blue light. What happened?"

"Oh I am sorry. You see I see the future, but not in the way that you might think. I constantly feel the Force around me and it talks to me. Telling me what to do, and what is too happen. It is hard to explain. Sorry." I replied sheepishly.

"Not at all we understand it clearly it is not much different from the ability of a Jedi. But it is remarkable that you possess this ability, without being a Jedi."

"Well it is something that I always have been able to do." I replied defensively. He was slowly making me feel like a freak.

"This is what I was telling you about Obi-Wan." Shaak Ti spoke up.

"I can see that." He replied, before turning his attention to me again. "Don't get me wrong Tris this is a good thing, but also a dangerous thing. You may never tell anyone outside of the Jedi order that you have this ability. Should the wrong people find out they could hunt you down."

"No offense Master Kanobi, but that is what is already happening. Is that not why I am under your protection now?" The Jedi master chuckled.

"Right sorry and please call me Obi-Wan. Please let's sit so we can discuss what our tactic should be. I nodded and followed Obi-Wan to the sofas, with Anakin following me from behind.

"For starters, our presence here will be invisible, I assure you Tris." Obi-Wan said as both men sat down across from me.

"To be perfectly blunt, Obi-Wan, I am more interested in answers than security. I want to know who is trying to kill me"

"We are here to protect you Tris, Not to start an investigation." I was beginning to feel a little irritated at this. I wanted the answers. And, it was almost as if Anakin had sensed this in me, as suddenly he spoke up from beside his Master.

"We will find out who is trying to kill you Tris, I promise you." I could not help but gaze upon him with gratitude. Obi-Wan on the other hand, not so much.

"We will not exceed our mandate my young padawan learner."

"I meant in the interest of protecting her of course."

"We will not go through this exercise again Anakin, and you will pay attention to my lead." Being convinced that this was all that was needed, Obi-Wan turned his attention back to me, but it was not to be.

"Why?" Anakin questioned, and it was almost as if Obi-Wan could not believe his ears at the rebellious attitude he received.

"What?"

"Why else do you think we were assigned to her if not to find the killer? Security is a job for local security, not Jedi, regardless of her role to play in the Force. It's overkill Master, investigation is implied in our mandate." Anakin explained with a cocky attitude and a tone that said just try to test me.

"We will do exactly as the council has instructed, and you will learn your place young one." There was no room for argument in his tone, but oh, it was nearly impossible to watch the sheer awkwardness of it all. I wanted to both kiss Anakin, for reading me so well, and hug him to comfort him, but both would be a bad idea so I stayed put until it was over. Anakin looked so deflated, so I chose to speak up anyway.

"Perhaps your mere presence will be enough to unravel this mystery." I said as I stood up. I wanted nothing more than to run away and cry. I could not understand these strong feelings that were coming over me. What was going on? These were not my emotions. They were radiating from Anakin! Rejection, disappointment, hurt, intrigue and curiosity. It was more than I could handle. "Now if you will excuse me, I am very tired and I would like to retire." I said as I headed for the bedroom that Shaak Ti had shown me just before.

What I did not see was that Anakin stood up to follow me. Concern and compassion flowing through him. He had felt the need to come and comfort me, but a strict pinning look from Obi-Wan kept him in place.

Once I was in my room, I threw myself to the bed. What was happening? This connection between me and Anakin was so strong it was overwhelming. My plea for answers must have been heard, as the next thing I heard was the Force. ' _He is your destiny. You are one."_ 'But what does that mean ´ _You are one; he is your destiny, save him.'_ And with that the voice was once again gone. But, this time I was not worried. I knew that I would know soon. 

**A/N: Please read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

That night I found myself on a barren wasteland. With black rock under my feet and fire all around me. I called out for help but no one would come. I did not understand what was going on. How did I get here? Why would no one come? I wanted to go home. I wanted to get out of this place. Please someone help me!

' _Be calm child."_

'Force please help me _!'_ Something bad was going to happen I just knew it.

' _No.'_ This was a joke! I was going to die here. Why would no one help?

'Please. I am scared I want to go home.'

' _These are not your feelings. You are one with the Chosen One.'_

I had had enough of all of this code talk, and I was by far not in the mood for it.

'I don't understand what that means.' I screamed at the force. There must have been a certain urgency in the air. The force must have known about this too, as it finally revealed what it meant by: we were one.

' _You and Anakin Skywalker are one. You share each other's emotions. He needs you and you need him. One cannot live without the other. But child please you have to see this. You have to know.'_ It suddenly all made sense the feelings I felt earlier that day. I now understood, they were never my feelings, they were those of Anakin. The more I thought about this the more I realized that I already knew.

'What do I have to know?' I asked the Force, but this time she did not say anything. She only pointed to behind me. There on two floating rocks, on a river of lava, were Anakin and Obi-Wan. I tried to call out to them, to please save me. But something was wrong; there were no words that would come out of my mouth. It was only when they came closer to me that I realized something was wrong. Obi-Wan was yelling at Anakin. Begging him, to come to his senses. But what terrified me the most was the look in Anakin's eyes.

There was no love no compassion, only hate. So much, hate. What had happened? Then he charged Obi-Wan, ignoring his plea. It was a move that forced Obi-Wan off the rock, catching himself last minute he jumped, landing safely. Just beside me on the high ground.

'Obi-Wan what is going on? What happened?' but I was never answered. Instead he continued to have his focus fixed on Anakin.

"It is over Anakin, I have the high ground."

"You underestimate my power." Was the arrogant reply that he received.

"Don't try it!" Obi-Wan tried a final time to beg for reason. But it was too late, with a deep breath, Anakin lunged himself into the air, I could not help but scream at what came next. Obi-Wan had struck Anakin severing his arm and both legs. I felt my knees go week as I collapsed where I stood. The pain, the sorrow, the hurt. Oh Anakin. Why did you do this. I wanted to run to him. I wanted to punch Obi-Wan, but I could do nothing. I was frozen where I was.

"You were the chosen one. It was said that you would destroy the Sith, not Join them! Bring balance to the force, not leave it in darkness." Obi-Wan cried. I suddenly understood that he too was heartbroken, whatever must have happened. It was for sure the last thing that he had wanted.

"I HATE YOU!" Anakin screamed, causing me only to cry harder. Oh Anakin why?

"You were my brother Anakin, I loved you." It was a gut wrenching scene to watch I did not know how much more I could stand of it. Then the worst happened. Anakin slid too close to the lava and caught fire. It was the last thing that I saw before darkness claimed me again.

'Force why did this happen?' I knew that the force was there looking watching. It had to be there, it just did. And sure enough I got a reply.

' _This is what will happen child, should you not fail him. You have to save him. You are the only one that can. The only one that will listen. Should you fail? All will be lost and the world will be left in darkness. Now child go. You must awaken. You are in danger!'_ And with that it was gone, and I found myself in my bed, startled awake by the sound of a lightsaber, and a weight falling onto my bed.

There kneeling above me, was a much younger Anakin, gone was the hate from his eyes, and instead there was deep compassion. He was ok and he was safe. It was then that I realized that he had clearly just slain what seemed to be giant centipedes! "Aaaayyyy" I squealed at seeing the dead carcasses.

"It's ok, you are safe." Anakin said, I did not know if it was the fact that he had killed the creepy centipedes or that he was alive that did it. But either way I threw myself in his arms, careless that he had a lightsaber in his hands, and began to sob in relief. He was shocked to say the least, quickly extinguishing the weapon and, after a moments pause, wrapping me in his arms. "Easy you are alright, they are gone." He said, and I could not help but add to myself 'and you are ok.' But even for me I knew that would make me sound like I was headed for the loony bin. No this was a secret that I had to keep for myself, at least for now.

Then all of a sudden, Anakin, got up of the bed, almost as if he had seen something and quickly said, "Stay here." Before dashing off in a rapid pursuit. Leaving me here to my own thoughts.

I did not know what would lead to the events of my vision, but one thing was for sure, I would do everything in my power to stop such a horrible outcome. I would save him.

 **A/N: Phew that was one of the hardest chapters to write.**

 **Again please review I really would like to know your thoughts.**


End file.
